


Stay Here

by kt_ob



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_ob/pseuds/kt_ob
Summary: Cosima runs a bar downtown, and has been co-owner for 3 years with her friend Bobby. She loves the bar and loves her friends but is something missing? Delphine as a cop! :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at writing anything ever! The amazing writing on here has inspired me. I don’t know if I will continue this but any feedback would be lovely. I hope you like it. Not edited by anyone so excuse the sloppiness. Also Delphine is a cop, which my knowledge is very limited on also so I made it up ha. I might do a part 2 as I really enjoyed writing it. Rated Explicit for the swearing! Thanks! :D

Cosima woke to the irritating sound of birds chirping. Normally she loved that sound; it was one of her most favourite sounds in the world. Right now, however any sound was too much. It was far too soon.

Not six and a half hours ago she had stumbled home drunk from an impromptu night out (or rather in) with her best friend Felix. Felix was like her brother and he knew her inside out. So understandably she could rarely deny him a thing and when he called after a nasty break up with his current ‘man of the moment’ she had no choice but to help him drown his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey. 

Cosima was no stranger to heartbreak herself, after she caught her girlfriend of 3 years having sex with a pizza delivery guy after she came home from a particularly exhausting shift at the bar.  
That was over 2 years ago and since then, she hasn’t felt that kind of special feeling towards anyone. She hadn’t even entertained the thought of getting into another relationship. At 29 years old, she was fine, she thought. 

So sitting in Felix’s loft last night, playing drinking games and smoking weed out of Felix’s penis shaped bong seemed like a bloody great idea at the time.

“Cos, I think we just need to be alone, you know, forever” Felix pondered.  
“I’m sorry what?” Cosima exhaled and laughed simultaneously.  
“Maybe we just…aren’t supposed to be tied down. The universe is going to let us wander through life and have our fun. It’s going to let us be free spirits…I can tell.”  
“Is that what you want?” Cosima asked him.  
“I don’t know… but right now I don’t know much of anything…” Felix giggled into his whiskey and grabbed the bong from Cosima, placing it on the table.  
“That’s enough of that.”  
“I’m fine!” Cosima protested. “You’re the high one.”  
“I may be high but you are definitely drunk my dear. So no more for now.” He smiled at her.  
“Good call.” She smiled back. 

Cosima knew her limits, but recently she was pushing a bit too far just for the hell of it. Was she lonely? She didn’t think so. However, every single one of these nights she had had with Felix or her sister Sarah, or Bobby, she really enjoyed forgetting about daily life. They never really talked much about their jobs or stressful routines. They didn’t have to work so hard with each other and they didn’t have to try. They were family. They could just laugh. They could just be. 

“I’d like to think you’ll know it when it comes along Fe.” Cosima said as she refilled their glasses.  
“You think so?” Felix asked.  
“Well isn’t that what everybody says? That you just know when you meet the actual person? I thought I found it in Shay but look how wrong I was. I never had it at all. I never have. But I am holding out hope. Life can just happen in between. We’re in no rush.”  
“You little profound wanker.” Felix was full blown laughing now.  
“I am very clever you know, I have a PHD you asshole.” Cosima slurred and playfully slapped him on the arm.  
“Oh shit yeah, don’t let me forget!” he joked.  
Cosima laughed back, “I’m just saying, you know, drowning our sorrows is great. I’m all for it. Just don’t let it seep into your whole life. You’ll be fine dude. We will be fine.” She paused. “Maybe I am a little high now.”  
Felix sank the whiskey and said,  
“One more for the road you dick.”  
“One more for the road you prick.” Cosima laughed and they clinked glasses. 

Now however, as those little bastard birds were chirping, Cosima hated herself. She hated everything. She also hated that her phone was ringing at 9am. Hours before she had even planned to be awake to tackle this oncoming hangover on her day off. They really do get worse as you get older. 

Cosima reached around her bed for her phone, finding it in her discarded jeans pocket.  
She cleared her throat, “Hmmm, hello?”  
“Hey, don’t be mad.”  
“Bobby? What’s up?”  
“I know it’s your day off, but I have some shitty fuckin’ news man.” Bobby then cleared her throat. Cosima started to sit up quickly. She felt her head spin. She went slower.  
“Shit what’s wrong?” Cosima asked.  
“The bar was broken into last night.” Bobby sighed in response.  
“You are fuckin’ jokin’ me.” She put her head in her hands. 

Not. Today. She thought. Not ever really.

“Yeah I just got here to do some paperwork before we opened and the place is a mess Cos. I kind of panicked so I ran outside and called the police. They are on the way.”  
“Aw man I’m sorry you’re there alone, I’m on my way. I’ll be 15 minutes.”  
She went to stand up carefully and made her way towards the kitchen in her studio apartment. It wasn’t overly large but it was pretty and had plenty of room for Cosima. She mainly bought it for the balcony leading out from the bedroom. She loved that place. Even after Shay moved out she never moved.  
“OK, no worries.”  
“Bye.” Cosima hung up and reached for her cupboard to get two aspirin. First thing’s first she thought. 

After the quickest shower known to man, she threw her dreads in a bun, her legs in a pair of stretchy leggings topping it off with flowing burgundy sleeveless top that went to her thighs. They were having the warmest summer on record and she did not need a jacket.  
She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. 

She lived about a 10-minute walk from the bar, something she both loved and hated at the same time. The ‘just one more beer’ line gets more frequent when you live so close.

She also lived above a coffee shop called ‘Stay Here’. It was a cute little independent and she had grown to know and love the staff. Most importantly the coffee was superb. She quickly ran inside and grabbed two black coffees for her and Bobby, hoping that it would help settle both of their nerves. The hangover cure she hoped it would provide was a welcome bonus. 

She walked quicker than usual and when she arrived at the bar she saw the police car outside. Bobby was standing at the doorway, ushering two police officers inside.

“So you found the place like this?” Cosima heard one of the officers ask as she stepped inside and was noticed by all three of them. 

“Hey!” Bobby looked relieved to see her friend and partner, and she enveloped Cosima in a hug.  
“Hey are you ok?” Cosima asked as she handed her the coffee.  
“Thank you. Um, I’m ok now but I was just shocked I guess. I haven’t looked to see what they’ve taken, I wanted to wait for you.” Bobby then turned towards the officers. “Please have a look around.”

“Ok we need to establish what has been taken, and then we will send a team to take some fingerprints later on today.” The second cop said to them both as she extended her hand to Cosima.

“Officer Cormier, pleased to meet you.” She shook her hand in her fragile state, as the prettiest woman she had ever seen began saying more words in her French accent. What must I even look like right now? Cosima thought to herself.  
Not anticipating that this particular Friday would be ‘run into a hot cop’ day. 

Her brain rambled on as the pretty cop asked her again, “Did you?”  
Cosima snapped out of her trance and answered, “I’m sorry what?”

“Did you close up the bar last night?” The blonde officer asked again, finally stepping further into the bar. Bobby was with the other cop behind the bar who she hadn’t learned the name of yet.

“Oh yeah, I closed up around 11 as we weren’t busy.” Cosima had almost regained her composure.  
“Ok well if you want to show me the office we can go through the CCTV footage to try and get an idea of what happened and a description of the ransackers.”  
Hearing this, in that accent, Cosima began giggling. 

The officer stared down at her, surprised.  
“What? What is funny?”  
“Nothing, just… ‘ransackers’? I’m sorry…” Cosima laughed lightly, trying not to offend the officer.  
“OK well they’ve ransacked the place haven’t they? So they are ransackers.” She smiled at Cosima. “Non?”  
Cosima laughed again “OK if you say so.”  
“I say so.” She said smiling skeptically as Cosima lead her to the office up the stairs.

The bar was quite bohemian but simple. It reflected both Cosima and Bobby in different ways. The dark almost gothic colours spoke to Cosima and the beautiful brickwork was something Bobby wanted. It was a beautiful bar although it seemed very casual and it was very popular in the neighbourhood. The name ‘The Rabbit Hole’ was a joint effort. They both wanted a strange name and had a mutual love of Alice and Wonderland since they met in college. When they took a risk on the place, everything was unknown and up in the air. They both knew it would be tough but they wanted to embrace the future and go on an adventure of their own. They felt the name reflected that.

As Cosima and Officer Cormier entered the corridor at the top of the stairs Cosima lead the way and was trying not to panic at being in such close quarters with the gorgeous blonde. 

As they approached the office door, Officer Cormier pulled Cosima back by the arm and insisted she go first, as the office door was closed.  
Cosima felt the tingle go right up to her neck as the officer pulled her lightly back and moved her aside in the small corridor. It was impossible for Cosima not to smell her perfume, as she brushed past, reaching for the doorknob.  
She smelled like lavender. It calmed her.  
She opened the door, hand on holster, not anticipating that anyone would really still be around in the daylight after a burglary but remained cautious nonetheless. 

Delphine Cormier had been a cop for 5 years. At 30 years old she is highly respected in her department after moving from Minnesota where she went to college, and after a particular incident at her college dorm, decided to pursue being a police officer. 

She found the brunette extremely curious and she was pretty sure a normal person would not be giggling the morning after her bar got broken into, but she also had a feeling Cosima wasn’t your average person; the dreads, the hippy vibe, even those geeky glasses that seemed to suit her perfectly. Cosima intrigued her.  
She pushed the door open and found an exceptionally messy but empty office.  
“All clear.” She said and gestured to let Cosima in.

“Aww man.” Cosima frowned.  
Folders and files were strewn about the floor as well as a mug that had smashed.  
“They really ransacked it. You were right.” Cosima said as she looked back at Delphine.  
Delphine gave an apologetic smile.

“OK let’s check the safe.” Cosima knelt down behind the desk and disappeared from Delphine’s sight for a second.  
“Hey it’s not broken! Awesome.” Cosima said to herself.  
“What is it?” Delphine inquired a bit too quickly. Curious again, she rolled her eyes to herself and reminded herself she was at work.

“Oh it’s a paperweight that my Grandfather got me years ago. It’s actually of the constellations. See?” She stood up and handed it to Delphine.  
Delphine studied the heavy spherical object. It was dark blues and purples with bright stars littered through the middle. She held it up to the light and more stars appeared.  
“It’s beautiful”, she said. “One positive I guess.”  
“Yeah I guess.” Cosima smiled again.  
Delphine didn’t know why she wanted so badly to make Cosima feel better but she did. 

She put it carefully on the table as Cosima opened the safe. The front of it looked slightly damaged and it didn’t seem to need the combination as Cosima simply turned the small handle. 

“God damn it, sons of bitches.” Cosima cursed as she stared at the empty safe. “It’s empty.”  
“How much was in it?” Delphine asked.  
“Oh about $3,000 from our takings Wednesday night after the big game. I am so stupid, why didn’t I go to the bank?”

“You’re insurance will cover it non?” Delphine was trying her best to help.  
“Yeah sure.” Cosima stood up. “It’s the principle of the thing I guess. I just hate that they got away with it, you know?”  
“They haven’t yet. Cases like these, we usually get them before they try to leave town, through CCTV usually. Try not to let it get to you is my advice.” Delphine smiled at her.  
Cosima couldn’t help but smile back at the blonde again. 

They stood there staring at each other for a quick beat that seemed to last a lifetime, when Cosima took a deep breath in and said,  
“Mmhmm thank you. You’re right! It’s not the end of the world I know. I just hate tidying.” 

Delphine let out a chuckle and quickly found herself being lost in Cosima’s wide smile. What is going on? I am so attracted to this girl, she thought. She was immediately charmed by her and wanted to know more about her life.  
“OK, so CCTV?” she asked her as she tried not to blush.  
Cosima also took a minute to compose herself, “Ah yeah, over here.”

She opened a small cupboard door and hidden behind it was an intricate set of 8 television screens.  
Delphine rounded the desk and joined her at the cupboard.

Cosima sat herself down on the end of the desk and began to rewind to the night before with the remote. Delphine remained professional and stayed standing.  
“You can sit if you like. This might take a second.”  
“I’m good thank you.” Delphine lied, wanting nothing more than to sit beside her. 

After 2 minutes of scrolling (and bubbling tension filling the air) they were getting to the middle of the night before, when Bobby walked into the office with the other officer.

“Hey, find anything yet?” Bobby asked.  
“Ahh we are just around 3am and nothing yet.” Cosima answered. Trying not to make it obvious how she was thinking about Delphine and how close she was to her instead of really paying attention to the screen. “How is downstairs looking?”  
“Well they ripped out the three cash registers including the computer screens. The laptop for the music that I had under the bar and the big mixer for the PA system are both gone.” Bobby said sadly.  
“Jesus Christ.” Cosima said, shaking her head.

Delphine gently took the remote from Cosima’s hand (tingle up to her neck again) and said, “Look, myself and Officer Childs can go through the footage at the station. You don’t have to sit here and get even angrier. We can take the footage so you can have a break and sort things out here.”

Cosima looked from Officer Cormier to the other officer and she knew it wouldn’t take much convincing. Watching some losers trash her lovely bar was the last thing she wanted to do. Beautiful and sweet, she thought to herself, internally rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah that would be great thank you. I don’t feel up to doing that right now.” Cosima said.  
Officer Childs spoke up,  
“We will be in touch as soon as we know anything so you can confirm the robbery with the insurance companies.”  
“Thank you.” Bobby and Cosima said in unison.

All the while Delphine was busy with a USB and was extracting the footage from the console.  
Once she had finished Bobby offered to show them out and the four of them walked down the stairs. 

“Ok, well we will be in touch and we will call about the forensic team and when they will arrive.” Officer Childs said as she shook hands and walked to the car.

Cosima nervously took Delphine’s hand after Bobby had thanked her and retreated inside, “Thank you for the help, ah Officer, um Cormier. We appreciate it.”

“Of course, Cosima. It is frustrating for you I’m sure but don’t worry about it…and it’s Delphine.”  
She answered without really thinking. She wanted Cosima to know her name. It was as simple as that.

Just then they both looked down and realised they were still holding hands. Delphine cleared her throat and they simultaneously parted ways, both reluctant to do so. 

“Well Delphine…thank you. You’ve made the morning a lot more pleasant.” Cosima smiled, missing the feeling of her hand.  
“Oh please, you will be fine.” Walking towards the car smiling she said, “You’ve got this Cosima. I will be in touch.”

“Bye.” Cosima waved.

“Bye.”

Delphine got in the car and couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh.  
She liked Cosima. She liked her a lot (after only spending 20 minutes with her?) and as she was sitting there smiling she almost didn’t notice her partner staring at her with a teasing look on her face. 

“Does Delphine Cormier have the hots for a certain someone?” Officer Childs said, laughing and poking Delphine.  
“Hey, Beth stop it… ok. So what if I do? Was it that obvious?”  
Beth chuckled and said, “To me yeah, but I know you. I also know she was pretty much openly staring at you in the office just before we were leaving. She is probably worrying about the exact same thing right now.”

Delphine buried her head in her hands as Beth pulled onto the road. 

“I have no idea what happened, it was just a feeling from the second we started talking. It’s probably nothing on her part but I think we had a moment upstairs. I was trying to make her feel better and we were just staring at each other for a second but it felt like forever, you know?”  
She sighed again.  
“I sound crazy. She is going through a shitty thing, it’s…it’s just… nothing. But she is so very…cute. But it’s nothing.” 

Beth turned the corner and got an excited look on her face, laughing again she said, “This is gonna be fun.”

 

Cosima walked inside the bar, a little stunned still. What was that? 

Bobby was behind the bar sweeping.  
“Holy shit dude did you see that? I mean, I think I completely have the hots for the French cop.” Cosima said, her head still in a jumble. 

“Yeah no shit Sherlock.” Bobby laughed. “There was definite tension when we got up to the office man. What happened?”

“I don’t know she was just being really sweet and I said something stupid to make her laugh. And she looked at me like she knew me, or something. We had a moment I think.” 

Cosima was sitting on the other side of the bar now.  
“I don’t know it was just easy I guess. I haven’t felt even a tiny bit of that in a long time you know?”

“I know you haven’t. Maybe when they get back to us you could ask her out? Do you think she’s gay?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t know but I felt something… and not just a police officer being really helpful and nice. But then again I am hungover as shit and she is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen so I could have made this all up in my head in this fragile state.” Cosima laughed. “Hey you don’t have to do that now you know. We’re gonna have to close for a couple days at least to get the new equipment sorted. Cleaning can wait. Let’s go for breakfast.”

3 days later and Cosima was still thinking about Delphine and wondering was she thinking about her too.  
It was 11am and Cosima was in the bar with the engineer who was installing their new tills and new state of the art alarm system. He was showing her how the new keypad works behind the wall by the main door when she heard a rap on the door from the outside. 

“…2…6…and the star key? Ok I think I got it.” Cosima said.  
“That’s you all set. Just give me a call if there are any problems with anything.” Joey, the engineer was helpful and funny and Cosima was glad she had nice people to deal with through, what Bobby called, ‘this complete pain in my ass week’. Which is why she said she would handle things alone this morning and give Bobby a break.

Cosima went to answer the door as well as leading Joey out.  
“Thank you so much, I really appreciate…” 

She had swung the door open to let him out and was faced with the blonde beauty she couldn’t get out of her head over the past 3 days. 

“…It…Delphine…uum hi.”  
“Well I’ll be going, good luck Cosima” Joey smiled, Cosima calling a police officer by her first name not being lost on him.

Delphine was smiling a huge smile that made Cosima even weaker. I forgot how hot she was, shit. Cosima thought.

“Cosima hey I hope I am not disturbing you?” Delphine was more nervous than she thought. She was just happy to see Cosima again.  
“No, impossible, come in please.” Cosima said and they walked to the bar.  
“Can I get you anything? Coffee? A Whiskey?” Cosima joked.  
“I am fine thank you.” Delphine laughed.  
“I just wanted to come and tell you that we made 2 arrests last night and although most of the money was gone, they are in custody now and you can get rolling with the insurance details. I brought you some standard forms you need to fill out for our records.”

“Wow really? That was fast.” Cosima sat on a bar stool and gestured for Delphine to do the same.  
As she sat down she said, “Well they made stupid mistakes. They weren’t exactly hard to find. Also they were quite young. We recovered one cash register but that was it. What they had is all in evidence right now but I was able to bring this to you today. I thought it might cheer you up?”

She pulled out a tiny key ring that she had found inside the back of a cash register. It said Cosima on one side (very faded) and had a picture of a very young Cosima with an older man and woman on the other. Delphine guessed it was her grandparents. 

Cosima was stunned. Not only because she now remembers that she threw it in there over 2 years ago to get it out of the way briefly (quickly forgetting about it) but also because she had accepted it was lost.  
She took the key ring from Delphine with tears quickly filling her eyes.

“It was stuck at the back of one of the drawers. I thought you would want it as soon as possible.” Delphine said.  
“Holy shit.” Tears were now trickling down Cosima’s face.  
“I’m sorry I just forgot all about this. Thought I lost it a long time ago. That was like my favourite day.” She smiled and looked up at Delphine.

“Thank you so much. You didn’t have to do that. I could have come to pick it up.” She said.  
Delphine smiled back. “It’s my pleasure.”

Another quick beat passed. 

“I also had an ulterior motive if I am being perfectly honest.”  
Delphine was looking at the floor and could feel Cosima’s eyes burning into her.  
Delphine looked up and tried not to get lost in that face again.  
“I… I wanted to see you again.”

Cosima was stunned all over again.  
“Really?”  
“Really.” Delphine answered.  
“I’m sorry if that is weird for you or unprofessional on my part but I honestly…can’t stop thinking about you, Cosima.” Delphine confessed.

Cosima couldn’t quite wrap her head around what Delphine had just said. Here she was this stunning French police officer in her bar, wanting to see her again and did she just say she couldn’t stop thinking about her? What?  
Cosima definitely felt something the other day but she wasn’t sure Delphine had and now she couldn’t put a sentence together if her life depended on it.

She moved her mouth into the shape of an ‘O’ but nothing came out.

A moment passed between them that felt like forever again, but not in a good way. 

She looked at the key ring and back at Delphine and still no sentence.  
“Wow I…”  
Delphine picked up on Cosima’s energy and panicked.  
“Oh God it is weird! I’m sorry.” she interrupted. “I apologise, I think I misread some things.”

She was getting up.  
She’s getting up, Cosima said to herself. Do something! 

“No look…” Cosima tried but Delphine was already walking across the bar to the main door. 

“Sorry again, ahhmm good luck with everything Cosima… I’ll see you.” Delphine said without turning around, embarrassed and wanting to get the hell out of there. 

She didn’t feel it, and I made it all up in my head. Of course I did. I barely spoke to her. Christ Delphine, Get out! Get out right now! 

“Delphine, wait, please…” Cosima was chasing after her and calling her, her brain finally working again. But Delphine was still walking.

“DELPHINE.” Cosima shouted as she overtook her and slammed herself in front of the door before Delphine could reach it. 

“Will you stop please??” Cosima said slightly out of breath as she blocked the door with her arms and stared at Delphine. They were standing quite close to one another.  
Delphine stared back, her confidence broken.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either ok? The past 3 days, it’s, it’s basically all I’ve done. I can’t get you out of my head.” She said in disbelief. “Which is crazy I know because we met for like 25 minutes but you are just so sweet and lovely and you…you just shocked me back there I’m sorry!” She sighed.  
“I just think you’re so…beautiful.” 

As Cosima exhaled that last word all Delphine could do was stare back at her. She was in her own state of disbelief.  
Not 5 seconds later all she could do was grab her by her cheeks and pull her face up to hers. Their mouths finding each other’s in record speed.  
Cosima was pushed against the door and quickly wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist. It was a fast, messy kiss but it felt so necessary and it felt never-ending. Delphine ran her hands down Cosima’s back as Cosima’s found place on her face and neck.  
This was something real. They both knew it right away.

They finally slowed down a bit to sweeter kisses and parted. Panting to each other. 

“Holy shit.” Cosima laughed.  
“Merde indeed.” Delphine laughed back.

“What just happened?” Cosima kissed her again.

“I have been wanting to do that since we were in your office.” Delphine confessed, still holding her.

“Me too.” Cosima smiled back.

“But you know, there is something… missing.” Delphine said.

“What is that?” Cosima asked as they touched foreheads sweetly.

Delphine lowered her head to Cosima’s neck, just below her right ear, taking a deep breath in and smelling her perfume. She then switched sides and did the same thing again. 

She looked back up at Cosima, Cosima still unsure of where she was going with this.

“I miss the whiskey smell.” Delphine whispered against her mouth, lightly laughing. 

Cosima hid her head in Delphine’s neck and laughed, “Oh noo! I’m sorry was I that bad??” 

“That office is quite small so I could tell. That is all I will say.” Delphine chuckled and kissed her lips again softly. 

“But you were so cute and sleepy I couldn’t not like you.” They tightened their hold on each other. 

“I am so incredibly glad we were robbed.” Cosima said with a huge smile.

“You know what? Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date that has lot's of fluff. We could all use some right now! :D

Delphine wanted to take Cosima somewhere she would really love on their date. She wanted it to be special because she could feel that Cosima was definitely unlike anyone she had met before.

 

Normally she would go for a drink or maybe a coffee but as Cosima frequently inhabited both of these types of places, she decided against the idea.

 

“Wow you look…incredible.” Delphine said as she stood outside Cosima’s front door. Cosima was wearing a burgundy pair of tight trousers with a matching blazer and printed top underneath, casual but sexy.

 

“Thank you.” Cosima blushed back at her and leaned up to Delphine for a quick peck on the lips. She was wearing a beautiful low cut white blouse with black jeans and high boots. She had her hair down and it was curly. Beautiful curls that Cosima felt like she would fall into. She had only ever seen her hair tied back.

 

 _Great, another thing to get lost in. This woman!_ Cosima thought to herself.

 

“I was just about to say the exact same thing.” Cosima said as she took a breath. “I didn’t think you could get any more beautiful but clearly I was wrong.”

 

Delphine smiled and leant in for another quick kiss.

“You old charmer.”

 

“So where you taking me Cormier?” Cosima asked as she locked the door.

 

“You will see. Be patient.” Delphine answered with a sly smile as they made their way down the stairs and into Delphine’s car.

 

“Ah patience I’m not so good at. Annoying people until they crack? Now that I can do.”

 

“Well I am a police officer remember?” Delphine said as they put their seatbelts on.

 

“You will have a hard time getting me to crack.”

 

“I think I will accept that challenge.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah just you wait and see... I’ll wear you down if it’s the last thing I do” Cosima said cheekily smiling at Delphine.

 

“Maybe I’m ok with that.”

 

They both smiled at each other as Delphine started the car.

 

 

The car ride felt easy. It felt as though they had known each other for a while. They were making small talk about Delphine’s work, how the bar was getting along after the robbery when Delphine pulled up to a hotel.

 

Cosima strained to look outside the window.

 

“A hotel? You know we could have just skipped going anywhere and done this at my apartment right?” Cosima said laughing.

 

“Mmhmm you are hilarious Cosima. But we are not here for that. Please exit the vehicle.” Delphine said with the sly grin from before as she got out of the car.

 

“Yes Mam.”

 

Cosima couldn’t help being intrigued and excited by the whole thing. She knew Delphine was playing with her a bit but a fancy meal at a fancy hotel was something she hadn’t quite guessed for. _This is too easy surely?_ She was also certain it wasn’t quite her and Delphine would know that.

 

Cosima followed Delphine inside and they went to the reception. The foyer was incredibly beautiful and was filled with flowers that made the place smell incredible.

 

“Allo, I am Officer Cormier, I was told to ask for Michael once I got here?” Delphine asked the concierge.

 

“Ah yes of course Officer Cormier, I will escort you now. Everything is ready.” He answered.

 

“Thank you.”

Delphine smiled and gestured her hand as if to tell Cosima to go first to follow the concierge. Smiling the entire time.

 

Cosima did as she was told and the three of them headed for the elevators. Once inside the receptionist pressed ‘floor 39’ and Cosima and Delphine exchanged a glance. Cosima was baffled. Delphine was simply smiling back at her and enjoying the confusion unfolding before her.

 

When the elevator opened, Cosima took in a breath, as she didn’t realise just how high up she would actually be. You could see most of the city in the distance. But the gasp was also for the beautiful veranda they were suddenly on. It was filled with fairy lights and trees and beautiful vines crawling up the walls, trying to reach the sky. The beautiful scent from the foyer had returned and soft music played in the background.

In the middle sat a small dining table with 2 chairs complete with candles.

 

“Wow, this is…” Cosima tried as she walked out into the night.

 

“Don’t tell me I’ve made you speechless again?” Delphine smiled at her as well as the receptionist. Clearly pleased with Cosima’s response.

 

“This is so amazing. Seriously beautiful, Delphine.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” She said as they took their seats.

 

“How… did you do this?” Cosima was still in a bit of shock.

 

“Well let’s just say, as well as not being one to crack, being a police officer means I also know how to get some things done in a short space of time.”

 

“Delphine Cormier, I am impressed! Plus a little frightened, not gonna lie.” Cosima said in jest.

 

Delphine chuckled, “I am not trying to impress or frighten you Cosima, I swear. I actually have a friend at the precinct whose husband did the electrical work for the building. She told me about this place. I found a loophole.”

 

“Well I’m still impressed. Thank you, it’s wonderful.”

 

They smiled at each other like two teenagers until the menus were brought over.

 

“I’m so glad we could do this.” Cosima said.

“Me too. I have been looking forward to seeing you all day.” Delphine replied as the huge grins continued.

 

The food was beautiful and after the meal the conversation flowed, as did the red wine they shared.

 

“So you mentioned you grew up on a boat for a while? That is so interesting.” Delphine asked.

 

“Yeah my parents are both professors. I don’t see them a lot ‘cause they’re on the coast but I go visit when I can. Skype and all that…” Cosima answered Delphine as she topped up their glasses.

 

“Have they seen the bar? It’s so great.” Delphine asked.

 

“Thank you.” Cosima smiled. “Not yet. But like I say, busy professing…um…anyway I want to hear more about why you became a cop.”

Cosima said flailing her hands around and obviously trying to change the subject. Delphine took the hint.

 

“Well my father was a police officer in Paris. He was my favourite person in the world. He passed away when I was 20.” Delphine said without trying to get upset.

 

“Oh God I’m so sorry.” Cosima felt brave enough to reach across the table and take her hand.

 

_There was that tingle again…_

 

“Thank you, he had cancer for 2 years. It was tough; I had to drop out of school for a while to take care of him. After that I moved to the States. I couldn’t stand to be there. Everything reminded me of him. Which is not the way I should have handled things I know but I was very young and didn’t know who I was. I don’t think anyone does when they are that age, you know?”

 

“I still don’t know who I am.” Cosima answered.

  
Delphine laughed. That was quickly becoming Cosima’s favourite new sound.

 

“I’m sorry you had go through that so young though. Can’t have been easy.”

Cosima turned her hand around and played with her fingertips.

 

“You’re very sweet.” Delphine smiled back.

 

“So, then, I travelled for a while. I ended up enrolling in college in Minnesota after that.

I was actually in my second year when a friend of mine was assaulted at a party. The guy got away with it of course, the typical bullshit. I was so angry I couldn’t do anything about it. I was so angry for her. I knew then what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to try and help people, in some small way. I think, maybe I always knew but it took that happening to wake me up, perhaps. My Dad always said he took such pride in his job and I really love what I do so I know I made the right choice. I know what he meant.” Delphine smiled and took a sip of her wine.

 

Cosima stared back, processing everything Delphine had said.

_She is an incredible person._

“You’re an incredible person.” Cosima said and she really meant it.

 

Delphine scoffed.

“You have had too much red wine Cosima.”

 

“No, don’t do that please. You are. I know we don’t know each other so well but I know enough to know you aren’t like most people. Hell you even brought me that key ring. That was my first sign. You planned this night all out and the stories you’re willing to share with me. You’re incredible.” Cosima smiled.

 

“You are something else. And you are so easy to talk to you know? I feel like I’ve known you a long time.” Delphine said as she squeezed her hand.

 

“But I have one more surprise for you.”

 

Delphine stood up and held out her hand.

 

“You’re kidding.” Cosima looked up shocked and confused.

 

“What else is there??”

 

“Follow me Miss Niehaus.”

 

Cosima took her hand and they walked through a back room through a tiny kitchen.

After walking up a small flight of stairs, _how could we get any higher?_ Cosima thought, they reached the top and Delphine pushed open a small skylight door. It was the size for a person or two to fit through and she pulled down a smaller set of stairs attached to the wall.

 

“After you…” Delphine motioned to Cosima in the tight space.

 

“Delphine what is this?”

 

“Come on, let me have my fun, please?”

 

“Ok fine but I know you’re just trying to get a look at my ass.” Cosima said as she began to climb.

 

“Ha that very well may be true. Up you go now.”

Delphine followed close behind as Cosima crawled out onto an open spaced roof with some railings. This was the most shocked she had been all night.

 

“Holy shit…Delphine the view.” Cosima gasped.

 

Delphine silently grabbed her hand and lead her to the other side. There was some decking and some sun loungers on top of the huge roof they were now on.

 

“So I know from the paperweight in your office that you liked the constellations. I thought it would be nice if we watched the stars for a while. Plus it’s a very clear night.” She stopped at the chairs and turned around to Cosima, still holding her hand.

 

“Want to watch with me?”

 

Cosima was losing count of the amount of times this woman was making her speechless. They had to be breaking a million rules right now but she didn’t care. She wanted to stay on this roof forever with this woman. She was falling for her. Fast.

 

“Delphine…”

She did the only thing she could do and grabbed Delphine’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her down for an intense and passionate kiss.

 

Delphine was taken off guard but slowly melted into Cosima again. It was like their first kiss but even better. It was slow and tender and they both moaned in the glory of it. The kiss lasted a few minutes which neither of them minded.

 

When they finally broke for air they rested their foreheads against one another.

 

“Where did you come from?” Cosima asked, slowly kissing her again.

 

Delphine chuckled and gladly accepted another kiss.

 

“Where did you come from Cosima? I am so glad I met you you have no idea. I wanted tonight to be special. I know this is like something from a cheesy movie but I don’t care.” Delphine said lovingly.

 

“Nuh uh Cormier, this is not cheesy to me. Not one bit.” Another kiss.

 

“So let’s sit.” Delphine gestured for them to sit as they put the chairs all the way back flat so they could just look straight up at the sky.

 

Lying on their backs they held hands next to each other and simply sat in silence for a while.

 

“Delphine?” Cosima said as looked at Delphine.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You know why the key ring is so important to me?”

 

“Why?” She answered and turned on her side, not expecting this.

 

“Because my grandparents basically raised me. I mean, I grew up on a boat but I hated it. It was awful...I had no friends really. We travelled every summer and moved around so I had a different school every few years, I wanted out of there…so I begged and pleaded for them to take me in.

They loved my parents but agreed I needed to stay in one place so I went to live with them.” Cosima got a bit quieter.

 

“They passed away about 3 years ago, within like a year of each other so I just miss them a lot.”

Cosima paused as she took a deep breath in and stared at the stars.

“It’s so strange when you lose the people who raised you isn’t it? It makes your reconsider your whole life. I was at school, I realised I hated what I was doing. I was in a bad relationship. I was trying to please my parents in so many wrong ways. They wanted me to teach like they do…I always have this guilt of leaving them even though we stay in touch. I have a PHD actually. Got it a little earlier than I thought, in Evolutionary Biology.” Cosima smiled sadly.

 

At this Delphine’s eyes widened.

 

“Anyway I know this is a lot, I’m sorry. I just know what you mean, is what I’m trying to say, about losing your Father?” She turned to look at Delphine and Delphine stared back with glassy eyes. She nodded in response.

 

“He would be so proud of you. I am so glad you shared that with me.”

 

Delphine knew Cosima had changed the subject for a reason during the meal but she didn’t want to push her. Not yet. Not when it was just the beginning.

 

Now she was so happy Cosima was opening up her heart and she wanted to do nothing else but hold her tight and tell her everything was ok and how amazing she was.

 

“Cosima.” She whispered.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I think you’re incredible too.”

 

Cosima smiled back at her with a full heart.

 

“Come here.” Delphine opened her arms.

 

Cosima got up and crawled into Delphine’s arms. They tangled their legs around each other, stealing kisses and Cosima rested her head on Delphine’s shoulder as they watched the stars in comfortable silence. Delphine squeezed her tight. There was nowhere else she would rather be.

 

5 DAYS LATER

 

Now as she was lightly kissing Cosima awake for the fourth morning in a row, Delphine was beginning to think that her and Cosima were destined to meet. She didn’t really believe in fate but this felt like some form of magic almost. She was head over heels for her.

 

“Bonjour ma cherie…” Delphine said as she kissed Cosima awake.

 

“Hey you.” Cosima said sleepily opening her eyes.

 

They shared a kiss. Every kiss was special. Magical.

 

“Coffee and pastry.” Delphine simply said as she kissed her one last time and got up to get her bag.”

 

“Again? One of these mornings I’m going to wake up before you and beat you downstairs.”

 

“Cosima we both know you will never wake up before me. You are so tiny. You need your sleep.” Delphine said with a chuckle.

 

“Or maybe we have been having lots of sex all week and you are wearing me out Cormier.” Cosima said as she stretched out on the bed.

 

“That too.” Delphine smiled.

 

“I think you should take a sick day and spend the day with me. We haven’t really left this apartment since our first date.” Cosima said.

 

“Maybe I wanted you all to myself.” Delphine said as she laid herself over the length of Cosima on the bed and kissed her.

 

“See why would you go to work when we can stay here and do this?” Another kiss.

 

“You just said we should go out.” Delphine smiled down at her.

 

“Ok maybe we can do both?” Cosima smiled as she stole yet another kiss. “Come on pleeease?”

 

“I feel like I haven’t been home all week. I’ve been here pestering you...” Delphine smiled and kissed along her jaw.

 

“Far from pestering but continue.” Cosima interjected.

 

“I don’t want to smother you Cosima.” Delphine said, hoping Cosima would say she wasn’t and they were having a great time together.

 

“Are you serious right now? I want to be smothered by you Delphine. I love having you here. I don’t want you to leave. Unless…you want your space, then that’s, that would be absolutely…fine.” Cosima hoped she would say the opposite.

 

“I don’t want my space.” Delphine said, as she looked Cosima straight in the eyes. She was still tangled on top of her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. I love being here. Incase you can’t tell, I like you.” Delphine said and kissed her nose. "A lot."

 

“I like you a lot too.”

 

They both smiled at each other for the millionth time that week.

 

“So sick day?” Cosima begged.

 

“Hmmm I don’t know. I do have some days saved up actually so it wouldn’t be a big deal.” Delphine answered.

 

“See! Yes. We are doing this!” Cosima said as she quickly flipped Delphine over so that she was on top of her.

 

“Besides if you go to work, I can’t do this,” she said, as she kissed her neck. “Or this…” She moved around to kiss her other side biting her earlobe gently. “Or this…” She moved around to her lips again and soon they were lost in each other again. Magical.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wrote a super fluffy, cheesy update for this one. Sorry it took sometime. I hope to have Beth more a part of the next chapter also. Let me know what you think! :D

1 MONTH LATER

 

It was a Friday night and Cosima was busy preparing a special meal for Delphine for when she finished her shift at the station. She wanted to do something to show Delphine what she meant to her and since she wasn't the greatest cook she had been watching lots of Youtube videos, preparing to present her with something better than the first time she attempted to cook for her.

 

_2 weeks earlier_

"So?" Cosima looked at Delphine hopefully as she took a bite of the Beef Bourguignon she had watched Cosima previously stress over for the past couple of hours. It had taken all she had not to jump in and help her.

 

"It's...it's...so good..." She said as she brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat.

"...Cosima." Delphine put her fork down and looked at her girlfriend. 

 

"Oh my God you are the worst liar on the planet. Seriously?" Cosima rolled her eyes, looking defeated and walked into the kitchen.

Delphine followed trying to gage her reaction and hoping she wouldn't be too hurt.

 

She grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I'm sorry ma cherie. Come here please." Delphine said with a sad smirk on her face.

 

"Don't be mad at me ok? It is so sweet that you tried. It isn't even that bad!"

 

"Yeah right! Look at you, you're smiling! I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the time I've wasted on this damn thing." Cosima said as she wrapped her arms around Delphine's waist and buried her head in Delphine's neck. 

"I'm sorry I wanted to do something special." It was muffled but Delphine heard her and she also heard the tiny laugh Cosima let out afterwards.

 

"Hey look at me." Delphine said as she cupped her cheeks and got Cosima to look her in the eyes.

 

"You are so cute." Delphine kissed her on the lips.

 

"And it was very, very sweet that you wanted to cook for me. I can't believe you've planned all this." She said as she gave her another kiss. Cosima accepted gladly with a slightly mocking pout on her face. More exhaustion taking over than actual hurt.

 

"Let's just say it didn't taste like it was supposed to.. but! I don't care ok? All I want is to be here with you." Delphine gave her another kiss for good measure. 

 

"Ok well I also made this chocolate cake kind of thing." Cosima offered.

"Well when I say made, I mean I bought it at the store and we can stick it in the oven for 20 minutes and it will come out perfect." Cosima smiled up at Delphine.

 

"You know I love chocolate." Delphine smiled back.

"And 20 minutes huh? I have an idea what we can do in that time to work up an appetite..."

 

PRESENT DAY

Now though, Cosima was almost ready to dish out the dinner she had made (a trial run with Felix confirmed it did in fact taste like actual food) and Delphine was over half an hour late. Late was something she never was.

 

"Hey Del it's me, I am just assuming you got held up at work so...oh my God! Not actually held up! Jesus. I hope that is not the case and I ah...I will try my best not to say that again I promise. Ok call me. Sorry. Uh. Bye." Cosima hung up.

_Smooth Cosima, real smooth. Why can I never leave a voicemail a normal human being would leave?_

 

15 more minutes of Cosima pacing around her apartment and she was starting to panic. 

"Hey Bobby did Delphine call for me or leave a note or anything? I mean I know we were supposed to meet here but she hasn't called and I am thinking of calling her partner but I need you to tell me if that is too intrusive and is this normal behaviour and now I am rambling great."

 

"Cosima slow down!" Bobby finally getting a word in.

"I haven't heard anything, isn't tonight the big date?"

 

"Yeah it is! And she's a cop remember? I am dating a cop who is never late and the first thing I think of is that she is in trouble or hurt and I realise there is literally nothing I can do because we've only been dating a month, although it feels like longer and I don't even have Beth's number and.."

 

"Cosima!" Bobby interjected."

 

"Sorry. I am rambling again." 

 

"Take a breath! Sit down. Should I come over?"

 

"No I'm fine. Sorry." Cosima took a deep frustrated breath. "Thank you though." 

 

"Just wait another while and if you really are worried then we will go down to the station and together and find out where she is. Ok?" Bobby offered.

 

"Ok. Yeah. You're right I know. Tha...."

 

Three loud knocks then came on Cosima's front door. 

"Hey Cosima? It's me Beth! And Delphine!"

 

"Bobby she's here I'll call you back!" Cosima hung up the phone and ran to the door.  _Beth is here? Something is wrong._

 

 

Cosima swung open the door to find Delphine with her arm around Beth. Still in her police uniform but no jacket, just her white t-shirt which was quite dirty and  _oh my God is that blood?_

Cosima panicked as she scanned their faces to find Delphine's left eye had a darkening bruise around it and a large plaster covering her eyebrow and part of her forehead. She was holding her stomach while Beth began to walk her forward. There was some blood in her hair that was tied in a messy ponytail. Add to the list a cut lip and a bandaged hand to further fuel Cosima's panic.

 

"Delphine what the hell? Oh my God are you ok?" Cosima almost shouted.

 

"I'm fine Cos..." Delphine tried but Beth interjected forcefully.

"She's not fine Cosima! She made a stupid decision today and got herself unnecessarily hurt."

 

"Oh come on we've been over this." Delphine answered as Beth led her further into the apartment.

 

"Cosima can we take her to your bedroom? She needs to lie down."

 

"I'm fine really!" Delphine tried but was being led to the bedroom anyway.

 

"Oh yeah two bruised ribs, a black eye and a fractured wrist happens all the time doesn't it." Beth said angrily.

 

"Jesus Christ what? What happened?" Cosima tried to hold Delphine's other side but didn't want to hurt her so she took her bandaged arm and helped her lie on the bed.

 

"It is not as bad as it sounds ok. I just..." Delphine started.

 

"Oh it is exactly that bad." Beth interrupted again as she slammed a bag down on the bedside table. "You were supposed to wait for back up and you ran in anyway! What have I told you about that?"

 

"It was one suspect, how was I to know he had a friend waiting for him? We chase people down alleyways all the time!" Delphine said as she winced and lay against the pillow.

 

Beth stood back and took a deep breath. "It wasn't safe. You know he had a history of violence and we were supposed to wait for the other team to arrive. I just don't get why you risked it. So you could get kicked in the stomach without me there with you?"

 

"They kicked you in the stomach?" Cosima said visibly shocked as she had no choice now but to perch on the end of the bed and watch this unfold before her. She noticed the large bandage that was underneath Delphine's t-shirt whilst figuring there was probably medication in the bag Beth had.

 

"I'm fine Cosima, really." Delphine tried to comfort her girlfriend. She turned to Beth "I honestly thought you weren't far behind me do you think I would have gone in there without thinking that?"

 

"Yeah I do." Beth answered.

 

"What?" Delphine was confused.

 

"You knew our orders were to wait. No matter how far I was behind you or not. When we started running I obtained the first guy and you kept going!" Beth tried to explain.

 

"Because I didn't want to lose the second guy! And we didn't did we? I arrested him."

 

"Not before him and his stupid ass friend kicked the crap out of you yes."

 

"Well I overpowered him and detained him anyway." Delphine said

 

"With a fractured wrist and 2 bruised ribs! While the other idiot got away! We all get hurt on the job but Jesus Delphine what you did was crazy." 

 

"I couldn't have known there was another person waiting for him Beth! I made a snap decision and you might think it was the wrong one but we got the two guys we wanted." Delphine shifted a bit on the bed and looked at Cosima. She felt a bit worse at the pain she was seeing on her girlfriends face.

 

"Yeah and we lost the man he was meeting up with because you couldn't wait five minutes longer." Beth said, clearly exhausted.

 

"They both would have been gone if we had waited. I took a chance." Delphine was quieter now also.

 

"Yeah well we will never know now will we." Beth answered.

 

A silence hung over the room and Cosima stood up and said,

"Beth are you hurt? Can I get you anything or..."

 

Beth waved her hand, "I'm fine Cosima thank you. Please take care of this stubborn fool for me. I should get home." 

"Let me know how you are." She said as she briefly grabbed Delphine's hand.

 

"I will. Thank you." Delphine answered.

 

"Thank you so much Beth." Cosima also said as she walked Beth out of the room and out of the apartment.

 

Cosima took a breath and closed the door. She walked back into the apartment and went to the bedroom. She folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. 

Looking at Delphine so hurt and weak made her want to cry or try to fix her somehow but she had no solution. She had never spoken about this side of her job before and Cosima honestly didn't want to have to deal with it just yet. They were still living in 'everything is so amazing and how is this so easy?' land.

She looked at her own feet and then back to Delphine who was staring at her lovingly. 

 

"Cosima. I'm ok." Delphine said as she tried to sooth her girlfriend.

 

"Are you?" Cosima said, her lip quivering.

 

"I am I promise. Would you come here?" Delphine held out her hand and patted the space next to her on the bed.

 

Cosima sniffled and walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, sitting down with her legs crossed right next to Delphine.

 

"I'm sorry, you just scared me." Cosima started.

 

"What are you apologising for? You've never seen me like this. I would be frightened too." Delphine cupped her cheek with her good hand.

 

"You are so brave and stupid and brave." Cosima said smirking as she turned her head and kissed her hand.

 

Smiling Delphine said, "I am so sorry ma cherie. I should have prepared you that this was going to happen from time to time. But I am ok and I can handle myself. I know what I am doing."

 

"But what about what Beth said? Why didn't you wait?"

 

"Look, I made a decision in the moment and I knew he was unarmed ok? It's not like I was running into a trap. He knocked me down with this blow to the face and I lost it for a second. He had time to kick me a few times but I managed to knock him down and get my gun on him to detain him."

 

"Jesus Christ." Cosima had never been good with violence. She couldn't process it or watch violent movies with as much ease as some people.

"I just don't know how you can do this you know? I'm not used to all this obviously. You are some kind of...bad ass super woman." Cosima smiled at her. "It was just a shock to see you like this."

 

"I am definitely not that" Delphine chuckled. " But I know and I'm sorry, again. If it helps this hasn't happened in a really long time. My phone was at the precinct, I didn't go back to get it before the hospital." Delphine said as rubbed her hand on Cosima's leg for comfort.

 

"Well you are way too pretty to have any part of your face covered up for a start." Cosima said jokingly.

 

"Yes I asked for a smaller plaster for that exact reason but they said no."

 

They smiled at each other.

 

"I can't really lean forward so... will you kiss me please? I just really need a kiss from you after today." Delphine sighed.

 

"I can do that." Cosima said as she leaned forward gently. She tried not to further irritate the little cut on her lip which had a tiny plaster on it as she placed her hand on Delphine's jaw and kissed her softly.

 

"You poor thing." Cosima said as she kissed her nose. Cosima then stood up from the bed and started into nurse mode.

"Do you need painkillers or anything? You probably have those strong painkillers from the doctor right? I'll get you some water anyway, you have to be thirsty. Oh! I also made us dinner and yes, I know what you're thinking but I have been practising cooking in secret because it's been a month since we met so I got Felix to try what I made and he said it was delicious. I don't think he could lie that well. So we will see right? Are you hungry? I'll bring it in anyway just incase. Why are you looking at me like that? What's funny?" 

 

"I love you..." Delphine said smiling brightly as she watched her girlfriend go into her classic rambling panic mode. _She is adorable. I will tell her now._

 

"What?" Cosima said looking confused.

 

Delphine couldn't help but chuckle as she said again. "I love you. You amazingly adorable person. I've loved you from the start." 

 

"Wow ok." Cosima tried not to get emotional. "Are you high? On these painkillers? Because you know that.."

 

"I haven't taken them yet." Delphine interrupted and they both paused.

 

"So no." Delphine continued while still smiling.

 

Cosima stared back as her smile started to take over her whole face.

 

"Well I love you too." She beamed. 

 

Cosima climbed back on the bed as she said, "I think I loved you when I first saw you. I know I did. This doesn't happen all the time."

 

"It doesn't does it?" Delphine said as she took Cosima's hand and pulled her to her. Cosima kneeled over her and Delphine cupped her cheek and they shared some teary kisses.

"I love you." They said in unison and giggled.

"Now where is this dinner you promised?"

 

"Coming right up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima tries to take care of Delphine. 'Tries'...
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Thanks so much for the comments! More chapters to come!

Cosima woke the next morning around 9am. It had been quite a restless sleep as Delphine tried her best to get comfortable throughout the night and was shifting every so often. Something neither of them could do anything about. Cosima hated to see her in pain. She got up to put pillows in between them so Delphine could lean back on her good side and try to get some sleep but that only worked for a while before she had to move again. Eventually the painkillers knocked her out for a few hours and they both got some sleep.

 

Now however, Cosima was alone in bed. She was confused as she looked at her phone to check what time it was.

 

"9am? What?" She said out loud to herself. She had already called Bobby last night and asked her to cover at the bar for a few days.

 

"Delphine?". She shouted out into the apartment. No response.

 

She got up reluctantly and as she wandered into the kitchen she started to smell food. Someone was cooking something.

She rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen to find Delphine standing by the stove, pancake batter on her forehead, currently pouring batter into the hot pan with her good hand.

 

She noticed Cosima right away and said, "Good morning mon amour." with a huge smile on her face.

She leaned over and kissed Cosima on the lips. Cosima took the kiss with a very confused look on her face.

"What is happening?" Cosima said.

 

"I am making you pancakes!" Delphine replied with a huge grin on her face.

 

"Are you kidding me right now?" Cosima said, with a little more volume.

 

"What?? What is wrong?" Delphine replied.

 

"This!" Cosima said as she pointed and generally flailed her arms in the direction of the oven.

"This! All of this! Why the hell are you cooking pancakes right now??"

 

"Hey calm down. I wanted to do something nice for you!" Delphine replied.

"Also, I really wanted pancakes." 

 

"Well then I am the one who does that for you! Are you crazy? You're in pain!" Cosima said as she tried to shoo Delphine away from the pan.

 

"Cosima I can make pancakes, please don't mother me." Delphine said as she stood her ground, spatula firm in hand.

 

Cosima laughed in disbelief. "You're serious aren't you?"

 

"Very serious."

 

Cosima reached for the spatula. "Give me that. Now." Delphine easily lifted her arm far from Cosima's reach and Cosima realised her height disadvantage would not get her anywhere here.

 

"Non, you go lie down, I am bringing you breakfast in bed."

 

Cosima began to get frustrated. It was almost comical how stubborn Delphine was being but Cosima wasn't going to give up that easily.

 

"Delphine..." Cosima began and took a deep breath.

 

"Yes Cosima?" Delphine looked down at her with defiance and just a hint of a smirk.

 

"Remember last night when you told me you loved me?" Cosima began again.

 

"Yes Cosima, I remember. I love you very much." Delphine said as her smirk grew in size.

 

Cosima smiled back, "Hmmm I love you too. So much." 

Delphine was almost laughing now.

"You see the thing is, in order for me to continue loving you, you're gonna have to hand me the spatula and get your French, stubborn ass back into bed before I carry you there myself. And I really, really don't want to hurt you even more." Cosima said mirroring the mocking smile Delphine had on her face.

 

"Oh mon amour, you couldn't carry me too far. You are so little." Delphine replied.

 

"Don't make me try. I think I've carried you a few times before if you remember correctly?" She said with a different kind of smirk.

"Seriously would you look at me? Be serious." Cosima tried.

 

Delphine sighed. "I am looking at you. You are being the person I knew you would be. But I am fine see?" She said as reached into the cupboard with her bad arm for some syrup. Dropping the bottle on the counter and wincing in pain.

 

"Ah merde!" Delphine cried out.

"OK that's it lets go." Cosima put her arm around her waist and started guiding her back to the bedroom after quickly turning down the heat on the stove.

 

"It's fine!" Delphine was still protesting even though she was walking with her.

"You might be fine but I would feel better if you just relaxed ok? Don't do this for yourself, do this for me. Your girlfriend, who is about to have a heart attack if you don't lie the hell down." 

 

Delphine sighed as they reached the bed and Cosima sat beside her.

"I am sorry my love. I guess...I didn't like seeing you so scared last night. I was trying to make you feel better." Delphine said as she leant in for a sweet kiss.

 

"That is so sweet. Even when you are in intense pain you are thinking of me. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you. But you lying here, all week if you need to, is what will make me feel better, ok? I don't need anything. I need for you to get better. Read a book. Watch stupid TV. I am at your beck and call because Bobby is looking after the bar until the end of the week. I will be repaid in more kisses though, please and thank you." Cosima said with a cheesy wise grin.

 

Delphine smiled at her with so much love. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too. Which is why I am putting my foot down. So pancakes are coming up yeah? Then I'm gonna go out and get you some crappy magazines and maybe some board games or something silly? OOH CARDS! I love cards! Also..."

 

Delphine interrupted her by pulling her face to her own (with her good arm) on the back of Cosima's neck and began a very passionate and heated kiss that lasted longer than she had intended.

When they finally broke apart they took a deep breath together.

 

"I have other ideas of things we can do too you know." Delphine finally whispered.

 

"Are you sure? We should wait. You're in pain." Cosima said lovingly as she stroked her face.

 

"I believe you just said you were at my beck and call? Did you not?" Delphine smirked, kissing the worry off of Cosima's face.

 

"You are relentless..." Cosima replied, this time letting Delphine have her way.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up around 2 weeks since Delphine got hurt.

It was almost 2 weeks since Delphine's incident at work and other than Cosima popping into work early some mornings and evenings to sort some paperwork, she had been there for Delphine almost constantly.

While Delphine's external injuries were basically gone, her ribs were very tender and her wrist would not be healed for another month or more if she was lucky.

Today was one of the mornings that Cosima had to check in on the bar and she felt guilty as she would do nothing but worry about her girlfriend the entire time. Delphine knew of course she had no reason to feel that way and was verbally pushing her out of the door.

"Cosima go! I am fine! You know you have done enough these last couple of weeks." Delphine assured her.

"Ok but don't be doing anything stupid. You know like trying Yoga or going for a run like you did last week." Cosima said, pointing accusingly at Delphine who was sitting on the couch across the apartment. 

 _She is not going to let that one go anytime soon_ , Delphine thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I promise! Besides Beth will be here soon. She's bringing breakfast and we are having a catch up. I won't even leave the apartment. I swear." Delphine said as she gave her cheesiest grin.

Cosima chuckled and crossed the apartment.

"I know I am being super annoying but I don't care." She said as she leaned over Delphine and gave her a longer than intended kiss.

"I love you."

Delphine smiled and kissed her again. "Je t'aime aussi. Now go Little Miss annoying."

 

Half an hour later Beth knocked the door with an arm full of coffee, croissants and a selection of fruit for them to share.

"You look good buddy." Beth said as she embraced her friend.

"Thank you. I am getting there." Delphine said smiling.

They sat down at the kitchen table and Beth changed her tone.

"Hey really. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Delphine.."

"I am! I promise you! I am in pain still sure but it's getting better. Cosima has been amazing. She has trouble leaving my side." Delphine laughed.

"Is she driving you crazy?" Beth laughed.

"What? Of course not." Delphine took a bite of her croissant while Beth looked at her sceptically.

"Yeah sure!" Beth laughed again. "The Delphine Cormier I know would be going crazy cooped up this long! It's ok to be itching a little bit you know."

"Ok she is driving me a little, and I mean a _little_...crazy. I know it isn't her fault. I feel bad for her though. She has put the bar on hold for me. She is just worried I will hurt myself again and I don't blame her."

"She loves you." Beth said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I am so lucky to have her you know? I have to pinch myself sometimes."

"That's so great for you guys. I ah... I started seeing someone."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Who is it??" Delphine said over-excitedly.

Beth chuckled back, "OK calm down!"

"Come on!"

"Ok don't make a big deal out of this but... it's Bobby."

Delphine was visably shocked but in a good way. 

"Whaaaat? Bobby? Cosima's Bobby?'

"Yes..." Beth replied, waiting for the onslaught of questions from her friend.

"No way! Merde that is crazy! I mean it's great! Bobby is a lovely person!"

"Yeah I really like her." Beth beamed. "It's strange you know, I went in after work with some guys from the precinct and we just started talking. I was asking her how the bar was doing after the robbery and of course we gushed about how cute and adorably sickening you two are. It wasn't something I planned. But I'm glad it did."

Delphine's face was lit up with happiness for her friend. "That's wonderful."

"Yeah we have our fourth date later tonight so it's going good."

"Wow! Have you two..."

"Officer Cormier how dare you! But yes...and it was... amazing." Beth recalled.

"Reeeally? I can't believe this! Who knew that robbery would be so great for us?" Delphine laughed.

"I know exactly. I mean you couldn't make this stuff up. I am just enjoying it and taking it one step at a time." Beth replied.

"Well, speaking of that, I need your advice." Delphine said, Beth adjusting at the serious tone in her voice.

"Ok shoot."

"Ok, well you know how you asked if Cosima was driving me crazy?"

Beth nodded.

"I mean of course just a little because it feels like she is mothering me sometimes. I am not good at being mothered as you know. I am not used to someone taking this much care of me, other than you of course. I guess I am saying that I have never been loved this way before if that makes sense? It's a different kind of love. But instead of it driving me mad and wanting to get away from her, this past couple of weeks, all I keep thinking is how I don't want to leave here. I don't want to go back to my apartment." Delphine sighed. "I want to live with her. Is that complete madness?" Delphine said as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Delphine I have never seen you this way about anyone. You guys are clearly so in love with each other. It's more than obvious when I see you together."

"But what if it's too fast? What if I wreck things? I am terrified." Delphine admitted.

"How could you? Like you said you haven't left here in weeks. She doesn't want you to leave. She wants to take care of you. She wants to love you and the scary and terrifying thing is that you just have to let her. You have to take that risk sometime right? She will be thrilled. Sure it's fast to some people but not to you two. I know you don't rush into things lightly so I know this is a big deal. Go for it Del." Beth smiled.

Delphine smiled back, more settle and relieved that she was before. "You are right. Thank you."

"You are welcome. You let me know the second it's a done deal."

Delphine chuckled, "I will."

"Wow big morning huh?" Beth said as she tucked into another croissant.

"Big morning buddy." Delphine replies as they do a sort of 'fist bump' with their bits of pastry and eat them chuckling.

 

LATER THAT EVENING...

It was 7pm and Cosima had spent all day at the bar. Much to her own distress as several phone calls were made throughout the day to Delphine asking if she needed anything. Delphine however had other plans up her sleeve and was more than happy for Cosima to be gone all day...

 

Cosima immediately started talking to Delphine as soon as she entered the apartment. Shouting into the air as she took off her coat and closed the door. "I'm so sorry! We can order some food, watch a movie tonight and take it easy. I had so much to do at the bar. Bobby was getting ready for some big date."

Cosima didn't notice Delphine was standing by a candlelit table full of delicious Italian food until she stopped talking and searched for her girlfriend.

She found her across the apartment beaming at her wearing a beautiful cream, flowing dress that Cosima had never seen.

"Bonjour mon amour." Delphine said. Smiling with a smile reserved especially for Cosima.

"Hey..." Cosima gasped in shock. "You look beautiful. What is this?" She smiled and made her way to Delphine.

"This is my thank you for taking care of me these past few weeks." 

"Oh my God. I did not expect this. This is way too much. You did all this yourself?" She took Delphine's hands as they met by the table. Glancing down at the fancy meal before them.

"Well no, Beth helped. A lot actually. Turns out cooking with a fractured wrist is not as easy as I thought." 

"Ok then I owe her a bottle of wine." Cosima said laughing. "You are so sweet." She twisted her hand into Delphine's curls and gave a searing kiss.

"Sit." Delphine said when they broke apart.

 

The meal was filled with laughter, stolen kisses and Delphine knew that she wanted this even more than when she was talking to Beth that morning. She wanted this person in her life as much as possible and that made her giddy with excitement and love. 

 

"BOBBY! NO WAY!" Cosima exclaimed with her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God that is crazy!"

"That's what I said!" Delphine shouted, they were more than a bit excited from the evening and the red wine.

"Beth likes her, a lot." 

"My God she didn't say anything! Although I think she was nervous today. She always tells me when she's ready. How sweet for them."

"So sweet." Delphine agreed, smiling. 

"She said they gushed over us. That we are 'adorably sickening'." Delphine beamed and leaned into Cosima.

"Well sure, people in love usually are." Cosima replied and then gave her yet another kiss.

Delphine stared at her, contemplating.

"Cosima, I want to run something by you." Delphine started. backing away nervously.

Cosima sensing her change in demeanor sat up straight. "OK." She said.

 

"These past couple of weeks, have been amazing. You have been so incredible you have no idea. I feel like I've known you for years." She smiled and kissed Cosima's hand. 

"Hey, I feel the same way you know that." Cosima said as she pushed some hair out of Delphine's face.

"I know you do...and talking to Beth today just confirmed it even more for me. I have never loved someone the way I love you. I have never been loved the way you love me. I feel so safe with you all of the time. You drive me crazy and I just want more of you." Delphine said tearing up. 

Cosima was also fighting her tears. "Delphine what..."

But Delphine interrupted her. 

"Just let me get this out, I am almost done I promise." She chuckled.

"OK sorry." Cosima chucked back.

"I want more Cosima. We have always moved faster than normal but that doesn't scare me anymore. I know you. I know you have the kindest soul of anyone I have ever met and I want to be here to love you all the time. I want us to live together Cosima. Here, in this apartment. Anywhere really, I don't care. As long as we are together."

"Delphine..." Cosima's tears were actually real now.

"You can think about it if you want to I know it is qui..."

Cosima grabbed Delphine's cheeks and pulled her in for a magnetic kiss that told Delphine all she needed to know. They broke apart with huge smiles.

"Is that a yes?" Delphine asked.

"Are you kidding me? I would be the biggest fool in the world to say no to you. You are everything to me Delphine. Everything you just said? I feel the same way. Of course I want to live with you. I love you so much."

Delphine broke down again with happy tears and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

 

 


End file.
